Another Stop Sign
by Samandjackforever
Summary: “And standing there at his door was Rodney Mckay, soaked to the bone with a sobbing little girl in his arms.” McShep, Rodney abused story.
1. Wonder How i ever made it through

Summary- "And standing there at his door was Rodney Mckay, soaked to the bone with a sobbing little girl in his arms." McShep, Rodney abused story.

Spoilers for the whole series.

A/N- Okies I really wanted to do this fic for a long time. I didn't want it to be a typical abuse story. Abuse does happen in other couple types…so yeah…to really get yourself into the story I suggest listening to "Two Beds and a coffee machine" by Savage Garden.

Another stop sign

Chapter 1- Wonder how I ever made it through

The rain poured down from the night sky as thunder clapped loudly. John lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It's been four years since Atlantis had landed on earth. Four years since the city had become as common in the sea as an office building was on the street.

He looked at the alarm clock with a small sigh. The neon colored numbers blinked twelve at him reminding him he unplugged it, the numbers to him were just counting down hours spent alone. He sat up fully in bed and looked out his window and wondered what his team was up too.

Teyla was probably awake with Torrin, Ronon was probably sleeping and Rodney…well Rodney left Atlantis after a year being back on earth. He went off to get married to a lovely man he met at some club in LA.

At least that's what the letter said. The last letter john ever received from Rodney. No one has heard from him since, which worried john. It was almost as if Rodney Mckay vanished without a trace.

A frantic knock on his front door broke john from his thoughts. With a confused look john got up. As he approached his front door he heard the sound of a child crying.

John opened the door and peered outside before opening it all the way.

And standing there at his door was Rodney Mckay, soaked to the bone with a sobbing little girl in his arms.

"John! I'm so sorry to bother you this late at night b-b-but I didn't know where else to go...I didn't know what else to do…I just had to get out of there…" Rodney babbled as john let him in.

"Just hang on and let me get some towels, then you can tell me everything." John said as he went to get towels. When he came back Rodney was comforting the little girl in his arms.

"Shh Bella sweetheart…daddy's got you…its ok…" Rodney said softly to Bella as she started to calm. She kept her arms around his neck lightly and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

John watched silently for a moment as Rodney rocked Bella lightly, kissing her temple softly, there were tears in his eyes. Once john was half sure Bella was sleeping he approached them and silently led Rodney into the living room.

Rodney set Bella on the couch and dried her off gently before drying himself off as best as he could.

"Do you want some coffee? I could put it on if you like…" john said and was about to go to the kitchen on a positive thought that Rodney would say yes but he shook his head.

"It's too late for coffee…not like I'll be able to sleep anyway…" he said as he sat on the couch beside Bella.

"Well I'll put some tea on then, to warm you up" he said as he continued on into the kitchen and put the tea on. Once it was done, he went back into the living room and turned on the light before sitting down and setting down the cups of hot tea.

It was in the light john could see the violent and vivid bruises along Rodneys neck and arms as well as the cut on his cheek.

"Rodney…What happened?" John asked as he looked his best friend up and down.

Rodney took in a shaky breath, "I'm such a wrong judge of character…but I was too quick to settle. I thought he was perfect john…" He lifted his head to meet johns eyes, "but I was so wrong…it wasn't bad in the beginning. He was gentle and sweet, even after Bella came into our lives but after Bella's 4th birthday…it went so wrong. He became controlling and demanding…he'd beat me in front of Bella and when he threatened Bella's life…I had to get out of there…that's why I came here.." his voice broke lightly as tears brimmed his eyes, "I didn't know where else to go…"

John pushed all anger he held for Rodneys Ex and stood up holding his arms out to him, "C'mere…" he said gently as he pulled Rodney into his arms.

Rodney slid into his arms oddly, not expecting john to hug him. On Atlantis they rarely hugged. It wasn't until that very moment he realized he really needed it as tears filled his eyes and poured down.

"I rushed into it. I was just so fucking quick to get a normal life…I wanted the story book life. A nice porch, a beautiful back yard, kids and a cat…but I never got that. Sure I got my angel Bella but he hurt me…s…so badly…I…" Rodney stopped talking as his voice cracked and small quiet sobs broke through. His hands gripped johns shirt as the sobs rolled on.

John rested his cheek against Rodney's wet hair rubbing his back. He could feel his heart breaking for him and wished with all his soul he could take every bruise and inflict them on the son of a bitch that thought it was cool to beat their husbands.

"Does he know you left with Bella?" John asked gently as he held onto Rodney.

"No… I slipped something in his drink so he'd fall asleep and as soon as it took effect I packed everything that Bella and I own and took off. Funny how I ended up at your door. I tried to get in touch with you actually."

"Really?" John asked as he kept his arms around Rodney.

"Yeah…after he first hit me…I tried to find where I put your address…when I found it He found out. He put a fucking dog collar on me, took me out back and burned your address right in front of me. He told me if I tried to find you again he would hurt Bella…I…I couldn't risk it…Bella is my angel." He said in a quiet voice, johns' shirt clenched in his fists.

John closed his eyes as tears burned behind his eye lids, one slipped down his cheek and landed on Rodney's head gently blending with the water in his hair.

Rodney pulled back and looked up at john who kept his eyes shut. Tears mercilessly cascaded down his cheeks from behind closed eyes.

"John?" Rodney called as he placed a hand on johns shoulder. John's hands came up to rest on Rodneys shoulders as he opened his eyes.

"I'll kill him. I swear I will kill him if I ever see him…you don't deserve that kind of treatment…" he said in a low voice before he pulled Rodney into his arms again.

"What's done is done john…please…I'm just lucky enough to get out of there without him noticing." Rodney said quietly as he held john to him. A small whimper made them pull apart.

Bella was starting to thrash about on the couch crying, "He's going to hurt daddy!!!! STOP HURTING DADDY! NOO DADDY!!!!" She screamed as tears leaked from behind her closed eyes.

Rodney knelt next to the couch and pulled her into his arms, "Sweetie its ok…shh…I'm fine…I got you…he's not here, he can't hurt us anymore…" he said gently as Bella woke up. She clung to Rodney as small sobs wracked through her small frame.

Rodney sat back down on the couch with her in his arms. John sat next to them silently unsure what to do.

"Sweetheart…calm down…I have someone I want you to meet." Rodney told Bella sweetly as her tears dried and she picked her head up from his shoulder. Her brilliant blue eyes wide and damp.

"Bella, this is john. He's a very good friend of mine. I used to work with him." He said to Bella who managed a light smile despite her tears.

"You guys are going to be staying with me…is that alright?" john asked her and she nodded with a yawn.

"Nice to meet you Mr. John." She said quietly as she rested her head back down on Rodneys shoulder.

In a matter of minutes she was sleeping again. Rodney looked to john with barely held back tears in his eyes.

"I can't stand it when she screams like that…it breaks my heart."

John nodded, "Come on, I'll show you to the guest room. You guys can stay as long as you like…it'll be nice to have some company again." He said as he stood, Rodney followed.

They walked side by side down the hallway to the guest room.

"So, how long have you had Bella?" John asked quietly as they walked. Rodney looked to john with a light smile at the mention of his daughter.

"I adopted her when she was 3 but Kyle was fostering her since she was 2." He said as he fought off a shiver at –his- name.

"Kyle didn't adopt her too?" John asked, curious as to why someone would refuse to be the girls' parent.

"He refused to sign the papers…he said it was too much responsibility, so I signed the papers only." He paused a moment "I know what you're thinking "Rodney Mckay actually likes kids?!"" he said in a joke shocked voice and john chuckled lightly, "I guess during that year I was dating "him" I got to visit my sister more and saw Maddie more. I realized how much I wanted what Jeannie had. A family with a beautiful little girl." He finished as he kissed Bella on the head.

"You know…I…I really missed you Rodney." John said once they got to the room and Rodney put Bella down on the bed.

Rodney turned to him, "Yeah…I shouldn't have been so quick to leave. It really didn't hit me as to what I was leaving behind." He said as he looked down.

John took a few steps toward him, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"I know…you've protected me before. I trust you with my life. Now in this case with mine and Bella's life."

"Hey," john began; he tucked his fingers under Rodneys chin and tipped up so Rodney looked at him, "It's going to be ok now." His fingers brushed against Rodneys cheeks lightly.

Rodneys eyes fluttered shut a moment as he leaned into johns touch, "I'm half expecting you to pull away." He murmured lightly when john's hands stop at his shoulders.

"Now why's that?" he asked.

"Because I thought you weren't…" he paused unable to find the right word at that moment, "That's why I left…I…I couldn't have what I really wanted."

John's hands froze as his heart stopped beating for a second. Rodney left because of the fact that he wanted him. Loved him even?

"John?" Rodney called gently when john remained rigid.

"God Rodney…all you had to do was ask…I…I didn't know you were gay until you disappeared with that asshole." He said his voice somewhat shaky.

It was Rodneys turn to be the silent one, his eyes roamed over johns face for a moment.

"I…I love you Rodney…I always have…ever since we met and you demanded me to think of the solar system. I regretted never telling you…it was just so new. I've never felt so strongly about someone so I figured if you were straight I would settle with a friendship." He said quietly.

Rodney was taken slightly aback by john's confession. He pulled john in close, his face pressed against the side of john's neck.

"I love you too. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to mess up the friendship we have. You were one of my first best friends…you actually put up with my…short comings…I didn't want to say something to ruin it."

John remained silent and wrapped his arms around Rodney. He whole heartedly embraced john and soaked up his warmth. He nuzzled at johns neck lightly. His body slumped in a comfortable cuddle as his eyes started to droop.

"Maybe we should head to bed…before you fall asleep standing up. You can borrow a pair of my old pjs and I'll give Bella one of my shirts to wear. We'll get your stuff out of the car in the morning." John said lightly, the smile can be heard in his voice.

Rodney mumbled something quietly with a yawn and let john lead him to the bedroom.

TBC-

I know things moved fast in this first chapter but I promise an action packed story.


	2. Breathless Daddy can’t brake now

A/n- Dreams are in Italics

Another Stop Sign

Chapter 2- Breathless (Daddy can't brake now)

Rodney turned restlessly in his sleep as the early hours of morning crept in. John let him borrow some old dry clothes. His mind was swimming with silent terrors.

_The collar was tight, so very tight around his neck. His eyes watered with each labored breath as he was dragged about._

"_p-please stop…I can't breathe…k-kyle please." He pleaded as he gasped for breath. He prayed silently to who ever was watching over him for it to end. _

"_Sorry babe, that's not gonna happen. I'm going to show bella what happens when she's bad. Next time that little fuck up messes with my shit she'll get it. However for now…you'll be a perfect example." Kyle sneered as he pulled Rodney into the living room. _

_Bella was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes, "Kyle don't!" She screamed as she put her little hands out as if she was reaching out for Rodney. _

"_You see what she calls me! I'm papa! Not Kyle to you, you ungrateful bitch! Now see what your bad behavior gets you!" Kyle shouted as bella broke into sobs. Her normally bright eyes filled with heart broken tears. _

_Kyle turned to Rodney, a sick grin plastered on his face, "I'll show her." He muttered darkly as he undid his belt and removed it from its loops. _

"_Kyle, god please…look at yourself…stop this…please" Rodney pleaded as he looked to the ground, his hands balled into fists as he tried in vein to stop the fearful tears from falling._

_For Bella's sake, daddy can't break now._

"_I see perfectly well what I'm doing! Don't tell me what to do!" He said as he raised the belt high, ready to strike. Bella cried out as the belt hit Rodneys face knocking him down._

_As kyle beat him, Rodney kept his eyes on bella in a attempt to tell her to hang on. It'll be over soon, but the blows kept coming, warm blood dripping down his back and bella screaming for it to end. _

Rodney sat up with a scream of blind fear. His chest heaved with shuddered breaths as he wiped his eyes. He suddenly felt warm arms around him.

"I got you…shh…it was just a dream." John said soothingly as he stroked rodneys back.

A choked sob bubbled up as he huddled against john, "God I wish it was." He whispered as john pulled him close.

The room fell silent before the sound of little footsteps broke through as the door opened. Bella walked in, johns shirt hanging on her little frame, her black hair mused from sleep and her blue eyes wide with worry.

"Daddy…? Are you and Mr. John ok?" She asked as she walked into the room. Rodney wiped his eyes before bella could see and put is best smile on.

"Of course we're alright sweet heart…did we wake you?" he asked as Bella walked over to the bed and climbed on. She snuggled down between John and Rodney, her thumb in her mouth.

"No…I just heard you screaming so's I thoughts Kyle founded us…" she whispered, her little voice shaking a bit.

John chimed in before Rodney could speak, "We'll don't worry, he won't get you are hurt you both again…I'll keep you safe." He said as Bella looked up at him for a moment before smiling.

"I like you Mr. John….you're nice…" She said with a grin as she popped her thumb out of her mouth.

"You can just call me john…." He replied with a small chuckle.

Bella looked at Rodney, "Daddy…whys didn't you marry John when yous worked together…?" she asked in a curious voice, "John's a nice man…kyle was a mean man…he hurt you…d-daddy I'm sorry if I was a bad girl and gots you hit…I'm sorry…" she said her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"It's not your fault sweetheart."

John could hear the pained tone of Rodney's voice but Bella didn't notice. She just huddled close to Rodney as her eyes became moist with tears. The scene before john left him breathless.

"Shh Bella don't cry baby…daddy's ok…" Rodney said as he hugged his little girl close.

John watched them with sad eyes as his heart broke for them. They've been through hell and john wished he could just protect them from all the badness they've survived through.

Rodney lifted his head from the top of Bella's and extended an arm to john. John didn't give it a second thought as he joined in the hug as he put his arm around Rodney's shoulders and a hand on Bella's back comfortingly.

Before Rodney walked back into his life, john thought he had little to really live for. Now, john has a family to protect and love.

Little did john know of the troubles brewing else where.

TBC


	3. Settled?

A/n- This chapter takes place a month after chapter two. Email in BOLD/Italics and flash back is in Italics

Another Stop Sign

Chapter 3- Settled?

_Back in LA-_

Kyle typed away at his computer hacking through Rodneys emails.

"Come on, you must've have gotten his address from somewhere…" he muttered darkly as he searched.

He has been searching through Rodneys email for the past month looking for clues of his whereabouts.

"I'll find you and Bella and bring you both home…then I'll fucking kill you and take Bella far away." He smiled sickly to himself, "Yeah that's right, she'll help me bury your body in the back yard…"

The screen flashed through unimportant emails before settling on one.

**To- ****.com**

**From- ****.com**

**Re- I need an address-**

_**Hey buddy, **_

_**Nice to hear that you're looking for john! I just can't believe you actually lost his address. Well here it is- 15 Canvas Dr. Washington State. He's like right next to the Canadian border. He kinda had to move there ever since Atlantis got moved to Vancouver waters. So yeah, hey are you going to be coming back to work on Atlantis? It'd be great seeing you around. Well talk to you soon!**_

_**~Dex.**_

"Found you." Kyle said in a sing song voice as he hit print, "And you thought you could get away from me. Stupid bastard." He finished as he grabbed the paper, his car keys and left.

_Meanwhile-_

"Cans I gets this?" Bella asked as she held up a box of fruit loops. She gave Rodney a big bright smile, her blue eyes sparkling.

Rodney grinned lightly, "Alright, put it in the cart." He said as Bella let out a squeal of joy.

"Daddy? I wants to ride in the cart!" She then said the box still in her arms. Rodney laughed lightly before scooping her up and putting her in the cart.

Bella set the box down and peered over the edge of the cart as the moved down the aisle. She looked around, her pigtails swaying as she searched for something.

"Daddy, where's papa?" She asked as she sat fully down. He grinned down at her; she started calling john papa just a week ago.

_Flash back-_

_Bella laughed as she swung on the swing at the park, "Higher! HIGHER DADDY!" She shouted as Rodney pushed her a little higher. _

_John watched on with a smile, "Having fun sweety?" he asked as his grin broadened._

_She looked to john, "PAPA! PAPA CATCH ME!" She shouted suddenly with a giggle as she flung herself from the swing onto john who was waiting to catch her._

"_Yay Daddy look! Papa caught me! Yay!" she clapped happily as she looked up at john with a bright smile._

_John hugged Bella close, "That's right, papa caught you." He said as Rodney joined them._

_Rodney couldn't remember the last time he or Bella smiled so much, "Well papa better run with you before daddy tickle monster gets you!" he said in a funny voice as Bella giggled even more. _

_She climbed on John's shoulders, "Run papa run!" she laughed as Rodney ran toward them, fingers in tickle position._

_-_

Rodney was pulled from his memories by a hand tugging on his sleeve, "Daddy? Are you ok?" Bella asked her eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Then why are you crying?" she asked as she pointed. Rodney lifted his hand and wiped away tears he didn't even know he had.

"I'm just really happy sweety, they're happy tears." Rodney explained as Bella's worried frown turned into a beaming smile.

"Let's find papa!" She said in a determined voice as she stood up in a super hero stance.

They headed into the Deli area where Rodney left john to wait for their number.

"Hey, did they call it yet?" Rodney asked as he pulled up next to john. He gave him a quick kiss with a smile.

"I wants a kissy too!!" Bella exclaimed as she grinned. John and Rodney kissed her cheeks lightly with a smile.

"Yeah they called it, after only waiting half my life span." John joked as he placed the lunch meats into the cart.

"Ok I think that was the last thing on our list. Let's just take everything to the check out and then we can go home…" Rodney was mid sentence when Bella chimed in.

"And watch the SpongeBob movie while papa makes dinner!" She turned her attention to john, "papa, can you make hot doggies and hamburgers tonight? They're yummy!"

"Sure, only if daddy promises to help." John said in a playful tone as he looked to Rodney who nodded.

Once that was settled Bella turned into gabber jaw and kept talking all the way through check out, the car ride and didn't stop until she plopped in front of the TV to watch SpongeBob.

"It's amazing how a stupid movie can clam her up for an hour and a half." Rodney said as he put the meat on a plate to be brought out to the grill.

"Yeah, there's no hiding that she's your kid alright with the way she talks on and on…" john replied with a laugh as he took the plate from Rodney.

"Yeah we'll she's starting to act a lot like you too now…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when you were on Atlantis the other day she went out back and actually tried to play golf. She said she wanted to play with you next time and I swear you are actually getting her zonked into foot ball." He said as he pulled up a chair on the deck out back and sat down.

The burgers sizzled on the grill as john put them on and flipped them with a laugh, "Well it's not my fault she likes to watch it. I'm not making her watch it."

Rodney went silent for a moment as unwanted memories came bubbling up.

_Flashback-_

_Bella cried as Kyle dragged her by the arm into the living room, "No Kyle I don't wants too!" she shouted as she was tossed in._

"_I told you to watch it! Now sit down and shut up. You'll like soccer. I'll sign you up for the team too." He said forcefully as he pushed Bella down on the couch._

"_I don't wanna play soccer…" she muttered defiantly as tears fell._

_Kyle was about to say something as the door opened, "I'm home." Rodney called into the house, his arms full of groceries._

"_It's about fucking time you got home! I'm trying to teach Bella about soccer but she doesn't want to play. She gets her defiance from you, you know that?!" Kyle snarled angrily as Rodney tried to keep the bags from falling._

"_Well she probably just doesn't like it" Rodney offered as he tried to get past Kyle. A sudden push made him fall to the ground hard, the bags falling around him._

"_Kyle, what the fuck was that about?" he shouted from the floor. As he tried to get back up, Kyle kicked him in the side hard. _

"_Don't you ever speak to me like that again?!? You hear me?!" Kyle shouted as he kicked Rodney again and again._

"Rodney!" John shouted as he shook Rodney slightly.

He looked at john with wide eyes, "Sorry…memories that's all…" he said as john pulled him into a tight hug.

"You scared me, I mean one minute you're talking and everything is fine and then the next you're gripping the table, hyperventilating." John said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you, I'm just not ready yet."

"Alright," john said as he flipped the burgers again, "I think these are just about done. Do you want yours with cheese?" he asked Rodney.

"Sure, I'll go ask Bella what she wants on hers." He said as he headed inside, "Bella what do you want on your burger?"

"CHEESE AND PICKLEYS!" she replied from the living room. Rodney looked back at john with a smile.

"You heard the girl." He said with a laugh and he let out a sigh.

'Maybe finally things will settle down' he thought, but little did Rodney know the trouble that was driving his way.

TBC


End file.
